


A Phone Call Away

by Anotsukai



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Toad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsukai/pseuds/Anotsukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Phone Call Away</p><p>Chapter 1?</p><p>fan fiction</p><p>X-men evolution</p><p>Todd/Kurt</p><p>Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. Most likely yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.<br/>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Phone Call Away
> 
> Chapter 1?
> 
> fan fiction
> 
> X-men evolution
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. Most likely yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

"What even goes on in that small brain of yours?!"

That's not the first time Todd Tolanski has been asked that. Not by a long shot. And certainly not by the person currently scolding him.

"Easy Lance. Mind yer blood pressure," Todd teases.

"TODD!" Lance growls out.

Todd gulps when the house starts shaking. Apparently Lance is really in a foul mood. "Okay, okay, I'm listening. Stop shaking the house already."

Thankfully the house does stop shaking. Better yet, Lance slumps down in the seat across from him. "Todd...it's getting bad out there. You know this," Lance tells him.

Todd sighs and looks away. He knows what Lance is talking about. The attacks against mutants. There seems to be a lot of them. He has seen the reports on the covers of newspapers. And when they can get the news on the tv, he could swear that is all they are reporting these days. It had been pretty bad but the Brotherhood had been unconcerned until four days ago. That is when the first report of mutant casualties had been reported. Two poor guys had been attack when they were alone. Both died in the hospital. Neither were over the age of eighteen. After that, Lance had put down some new rules.

Rules that Todd had been caught ignoring.

"Yeah Lance, I know," Todd replies.

"None of us should be out on the streets at night, Todd. Specially not alone."

"No. What you mean is I ain't suppose to be out on the streets alone. Pietro, Freddie, even you can. No one would be that stupid to take you guys on. And if they are, you can handle it. Tell the truth Lance. These rules of yours...they are only for me," Todd challenges. He's had this sneaky suspicion about this the second Lance told them these new rules.

"None of us want to see you in the hospital Todd," Lance replies evenly.

A sad smile form's on Todd's face. So he had been right. Yet knowing that didn't change the fact that they still suck. "What's wrong Lance? Afraid I'll up and disappear? Or that you'll hear my name on the news? See this face on the paper? Don't worry, I doubt they'll waste the ink," he tells Lance as he gets up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lance questions.

"Figured I'd save ya the trouble and send myself to my room. Is that alright mother?" Todd replies, stretching the last word out. He knows Lance hates being called that. Which is why Todd does it as often as he can.

Hearing the thud on the table stops him in his tracks. Curiously he turns and spots a small box on the table. He moves closer to it.

"It's a cell phone Todd, not some UFO," Lance grumbles.

"I can see that," he mutters, "Tired of Pietro listening in on your little lovey -dovey chats with Kitty?"

"It's not for me. It's for you," Lance tells him as he runs a hand through his hair. "Since you won't listen, I decided to at least do something to take the stress out of all this. That cost me four dates by the way."

"Like ya really wanted to see that Twilight movie anyway," Todd jokes. His eyes are glued on the box. Lance got him a cell phone. Him. Todd Tolanski. Toad. Who in their right mind would trust him with a cell phone?

"It doesn't bite. And I told Pietro no when he offered to put a taser on it," Lance teases, showing that his earlier rage had died down.

"Bite me," Todd mutters as he takes the box and opens it, pulling out the silver cell phone.

"It's already got our phone number in it. All you have to do is the pound button, then one, then call and it will call here if you need to. Even you can't screw that up."

"Wouldn't bet on it," a third voice is heard before a sudden breeze fills the room.

When it vanishes, Todd finds the cell gone from his hand. "Hey Tro! Bring that back here!" Todd shouts as he gets up to hop after the speed demon.

Pietro however is already in his room. In one hand he has Todd's cell, the other a flashy pink cell phone. He opens the list of contacts and quickly goes through them. "Nope, no, no, funny but no...here we go," he says with a grin. He adds the number to Todd's cell, changing the speed dial number. With a grin that would make the Grinch envious, he tosses the pink cell in Lance's room and runs back down to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Todd? Lost something already?" He teases, holding out the cell phone.

"Give that back," Todd growls out as he reaches for the cell.

"Hmm...I think I'd rather see you try to take it from me," Pietro replies, dangling the phone above Todd's head, pulling it out of his range when Todd tries to go for it.

"Tro...try not to break it before he does," Lance mutters as he gets up and leaves the kitchen.

"Why does...everyone...think I'm going to break it!" Todd cries out as he finally manages to grab the cell phone back.

"Because we know you so well," Pietro replies before walking away, his smile widening at the image of Todd dialing that particular number. He can't wait for the fireworks to start.

Later that evening, Todd is leaving the boardinghouse and making his way to one of his favorite hangouts. Tonight he has decided to go hang out at the wooded park on the other side of town. Been a while since he had been there. Actually, as he thinks about it, he hadn't been there since he and the gang along with the X-creeps were running from some nasty folks with guns. Where he got to see his lady in red in action. Good times.

After a while, it comes into view. His fingers dig into his pocket and feels the new cell phone. Before he left, he had thought about leaving it behind just to rile Lance up again. But the idea of having a breakfast without an added serving of Lance's lectures sounded too good so he brought it. He's actually glad he did since he is on the other side of Bayville.

Soon he is strolling along in the deep shadows of the trees. Enjoying the relative peace and quiet. He breathes in the natural air. For some reason, he is always drawn to these kinds of places. Despite being raised as a city kiddie, he loves the woods. There's only one thing that he loves more and that's the water. Still, woods is good.

He stops under a large cherry tree and sits down on one of exposed roots. He kicks off his shoes and dirty socks. Once free, he digs his toes into the earth. Then he decides to lay down, not caring about the dirt, twigs and leaves, or anything else that most likely end up on his back or in his hair.

It feels good to him. This is something the boardinghouse can't give him. The sense of being almost in his natural state. Where his surroundings seem to fit him as well as accept him as he is. Here he isn't a mutant. He isn't human. He's just him. There are no expectations. No X-men. No Magneto. No nothing...

At least until he hears the the sounds of small engines. He sits up, suddenly alarmed as the noises grow louder. He grabs his shoes, slipping them on. His socks forgotten. But before he can hop away, he see's the several pairs of headlight beams. They seem to surround him. He's tarts to move up the tree as the lights train on his location.

He settles himself on one of the branches as men start to laugh and shout as the engines turn off. A radio begins to blast some rock music. He hears cans being opened. And he listens to the voices.

"Man, what a good night!"

"That so rocked!"

"Who says you can't have fun on a Tuesday night?"

"Not us!"

Todd rolls his eyes. So much for peace and quiet. He slowly moves around the tree, slinking around the branches, looking for one that can get him to the next tree without making these losers aware of his presence. But he stops cold when he hears the next bit of conversation.

"Man, Eddie, that mutie could run!"

"Didn't do him no good though, did it?"

"Remember how it begged us to let him go?"

"Pleaz sirs, don't hurt me! I won't come out no more!"

"Yeah, and boy did we make sure he won't walk the streets anymore!"

"I doubt he can walk! Specially the way it's legs went crack when Vinny hit me with the bat."

"Oh that was priceless!"

Todd feels his body go cold. These guys...could these guys be the ones behind all the mutant attacks? They are saying they just finished with one. Did he live? Todd knows he needs to get out of there. Get far away from these creeps and call Lance to come get him.

He moves out along a branch, ready to hop towards another tree when he hears the branch splintering beneath his weight. He quickly reaches up, grabbing the branch above his head as the branch beneath his feet snaps off. He listens to it fall.

"Watch out!"

"What the hell?!

"Someone there?"

To Todd's horror, several flashlights turn on and start searching the tree. They land on him as he pulls himself up on the branch.

"Look what we got here boys!"

"Looks like some punk out past curfew."

"Ain't no punk. Look at him. He's one of them muties!"

"You sure Doug?"

"Let's get him down here and we can find out!"

Todd raises his hand to cover his eyes from the flash lights. So he doesn't see the rocks and pop cans flying towards him. After the first few hits, he tries to swat the things away. But one fairly good size stone hits him in the back of the knee, unbalancing him.

He scrambles to recover himself. But another rock smashes into his hand just when he gets a grip on the branch and ends up falling out of the tree. When he hits the ground, the wind is knocked out of him. Still, he forces himself to get up, looking around at the men that are now circling him, the flashlights shone into his face.

"So muties live in trees now, huh?"

"Maybe this one thinks he's Tarzan or something."

"Don't matter what he thinks. What I think is that that mutie we played with earlier must be lonely by now. So why don't we send this one to th hospital too?"

"Heh, yeah, maybe they will share a room."

Todd does his best to glare at them. He see's a few go to their four wheelers as the others try to move closer. He needs to get out of there and needs to do so now. So he does what comes natural. He spits in the faces of the two closest and as they back away, screaming at the slime on their faces. Not wasting a second he hops through the opening they give him and keeps on hopping.

Soon he is hopping from tree to tree in an attempt to shake them. He doesn't think it's working. He hears the engines reeve up, knowing that some of them have decided to add the four wheelers to the chase. Not good. When he thinks he has created a bit of distance, he quickly digs out his new cell. If there was ever a time he needed the Brotherhood, it was now.

He follows Lance's instructions and peers around the tree as he listens to the phone ring on the other side. As soon as he hears it being picked up, he starts talking. "Hey! I need some help! I'm at the woods at the far right side of town. Where we were when the X-geek's place blew. I'm getting chased by those crazies that have been..." He is interrupted when he peers to the right, only to have something smash into his back, knocking him to the ground, causing him to drop his phone.

He watches as a few of the men step out from around the tree. One of the men pick up the cell phone and puts it to his ear.

"Sorry but your buddy won't be able to come out and play. He's going to be tied up for the next few days," the man says into the phone before dropping it and stomping on it.

At the Xavier's institute for gifted children, Kurt Wagner is sitting at his desk, staring at his cell phone. He had just received the strangest call.

"Todd?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Phone Call Away
> 
> Chapter 2
> 
> fan fiction
> 
> X-men evolution
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. Most likely yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt stands at his balcony, staring out into the night. His cell phone is still in his hand. He takes a deep breath as a gentle breeze blows over him. It's going to rain soon. He looks in the direction of the woods that had been mentioned in Todd's message.

He is torn about what to do. The call could have been nothing but a prank or a trap of some sort. 'I need some help!' But would Todd say that just to lure him out? Todd prefers to act tough. He wouldn't give up that facade easily. And how did Todd get his number? He didn't even know Todd had a cell phone.

'I'm getting chased by those crazies that have been' Been what? What crazies? Who was chasing him? Where is the rest of the Brotherhood? Why didn't he call them if he was really in trouble? Why would he be out with what has been going on lately in the news? The Professor has laid down some very strict rules because of the seriousness of the situation. There is a curfew now and he preferred all students to not go out alone. Surely similar rules would be put in place at the...or maybe not.

He thinks about what he has heard concerning these attacks. A few mutants had been brutalized. Bad enough that there had been permanent damage. And a death. The idea that Todd may have...

With a sigh, he turns and walks quickly back into his room. He grabs his jacket off the back of his chair and glances back outside. If he is going to do this, he better ask the one person who can handle crazy. So he focuses on a location in his mind, he teleports.

Logan has just entered the kitchen, planning on having a cold soda since Xavier doesn't approve of beer on the grounds when he smells a familiar scent. "Something you need elf?"

"Yes. I think...I think someone I know is in trouble. You have heard about the attacks on mutants?" Kurt asks.

"Hard not to have. What makes you think a friend of yours is in trouble? Or that kind of trouble?" Logan asks, closing the fridge without a drink and turns towards the blue furred mutant.

"He called me a few minutes ago. He said he was being chased before some weird voice came on. He's a mutant," Kurt explains, deliberately being vague.

"Did he happen to say where he was?"

"In the woods not too far from here. Where we sometimes do our training."

"Errr...alright let's go. If this turns out to be a waste of time, you will be washing my bike," Logan warns as he leaves the kitchen.

It doesn't take them long to get to the said woods. Logan takes off his helmet and turns to Kurt.

"Either turn on your inducer or stay in the shadows. Don't need you spooking anyone," he tells Kurt.

Kurt nods and turns on his inducer before catching a flash light that Logan tosses him. He follows Logan quietly as they move deeper into the woods. Then Logan stops him as he takes a sniff of the air.

"Something happened here. There's blood. Might not be your friend though," Logan tells the fellow mutant. "There is also motor oil. People like to ride their four wheelers through here. Keep an eye out."

Logan follows the scent. He knows it's not that of an animal but he won't tell the elf this. He only hopes they are not too late. The scent is faint. Soon it begins to rain but they don't stop. After a few minutes, Logan see's a sneaker laying on the ground. "Kurt, take a look at this. Do you recognize it?" Logan asks.

Kurt moves past Logan and shines his flash light at what Logan is pointing at. It's a white toed blue sneaker, shoe laces frayed from never being tied. He knows that it's Todd's. "It's his," Kurt confirms.

"You could have told me we were going after Toad boy," Logan scolds, crossing his arms.

"I...I didn't think you would have came here if you knew..." Kurt tries to explain.

"Hmm, maybe not. But we're here now. I don't think he's too far from here. Let's keep moving," Logan mutters as it starts to rain.

This makes them move quicker as they searched for the toad like mutant. Soon they come to the large tree where the gang had gathered earlier that day. Logan again stops Kurt as they see ropes and chains wrapped around the trunk of the tree. Kurt shines his flash light along the ground, stopping when finding the other sneaker as Logan moves slowly around the tree.

"Elf! Get over here now!" Logan shouts out.

Kurt almost drops the flashlight and runs over to Logan. When he see's what Logan is examining, his lungs freeze.

Todd is secured to the trunk of the tree by the ropes and chains. His chest is bare from what Kurt can see but in a strange dark color instead of the pale skin he would expect. Moving closer, he realizes the dark color are numerous bruises. Blood is slowly dripping from his head and his lips. Logan is feeling him for a pulse.

"He's still alive. Kurt, I need you to listen to me. I need you to stand here and catch him as I cut these off of him. Then I want you to teleport him back to the institute. Take him straight to the infirmary," Logan tells him.

"I-i-i don't know, what if teleporting him does more..."

"Sorry bub, but we don't have a choice. If you don't teleport him, he might not make it. Do you understand?" Logan asks.

Kurt realizes how grave this situation is. He nods and moves himself in front of Todd, lightly placing his hands on his sides. Logan walks around to the back of the tree and extends the claws on his right hand. With a single swipe, he cuts through the ropes and chains. He smells the sulfur and hears the bamf, knowing the elf is on his way.

With a sigh, he focuses his thoughts, reaching out to the Professor and telling him what to expect. When he's done with that, he sniffs around, getting the faintest scent of the ones responsible for this. He decides to follow it. Maybe by morning, he will find those responsible. He would love nothing more than to have a little friendly chat with these scumbags. So he walks into the darkness, not at all fazed by the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Phone Call Away
> 
> Chapter 3
> 
> fan fiction
> 
> X-men evolution
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. Most likely yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

Even though it is very late, Kurt doesn't leave the infirmary. Instead he watches the small sleeping form. Todd has been positioned to where he is sleeping on his right side. They didn't want any pressure on the young mutant's back. Kurt knew why but wish he didn't. Whoever did this to him had carved a single word down his back. 'Mutant' Kurt didn't want to think of what Todd pain felt as he was held down and this was done to him. He could only hope the fellow mutant was unconscious when it happened.

Besides the word carved into his back, there is a gash on his forehead, two broken fingers, a broken wrist, two dislocated ribs, two fractures in his left leg and countless bruises. Similar injuries to those the other unfortunate mutants had suffer, including the ones that were killed. And as Kurt learned, they all had that word cut into their backs. Todd was lucky in only one aspect and that was that he had been found quickly. The others seem not to be found until hours after they received such injuries. And with the rain...

Todd shivers as if he could feel the cold rain Kurt had just been thinking about. Kurt gets up and carefully places a three fingered hand on the pale forehead. He feels the moisture against his skin and the heat. Mr. McCoy had warned him about this. But until he wakes up, there is nothing to be done.

Still, Kurt feels he should do something. He quickly teleports, returning to Todd's side with a cool washcloth in hand. He wipes the sweat from the fellow teenager's face slowly, trying not to wake him. So when he see's a pair of pale yellow eyes looking at him, he freezes.

"Fuz...fuzzy?" Todd croaks out, confusion settling into his bruised features.

"Yeah, it's me. I...found you. Logan and I did. I brought you to the institute. You're safe now," Kurt tells him quietly. He's not sure how much Todd is actually taking in, for already his eyes are drooping. He wanted at least one thing to sink in. "You're safe Todd."

Todd's eyes closed. Kurt gets up and considers going to his room to get some sleep. He has done all he can for now. More than some of the others even. Specially considering his relationship with this Brotherhood mutant. They weren't exactly hateful but they weren't quiet friends either. Still, Kurt has done what he can for now. He can always come back in the morning and see how Todd is doing.

But as he turns away, he feels something pull on the sleeve of his shirt. Turning he see's Todd's hand grabbing his sleeve. Kurt follows it to Todd's face, seeing the pain for he is using the hand with the broken wrist. He also see's something else. Something like desperation.

"Don't...if ya can...stay?" Todd asks, his few words sounding strained.

Kurt swallows before nodding his head. He catches Todd's hand before it falls away and tucks it back onto the bed. Then he curls up in the chair, making himself as comfortable as he can.

Todd struggles to watch the fellow mutant. His eyes feels so heavy despite the pain roaring through his body. He feels embaressed by his request. But he had been stricken with fear at the thought of being left alone when he saw that Fuzzy was leaving. Maybe it is because this doesn't seem real to him. Why is he at the Xavier's place instead of the boardinghouse? Where's the gang? Why did they not come for him when he called? Did they not believe him or something? Or were teaching him a lesson for breaking Lance's dumb curfew idea?

Whatever it was, he felt deeply hurt by it. He feels as if his team, as unimaginable as it sounds, had abandoned him. If he wasn't in so much pain right now, he would be enraged by this...this betrayal. He hates it. All of it. Why did they not come and help him out? Why did they not save him?

Which is why he reached out for Fuzzy before he could leave. The furry gecko had been the one to save him instead of his team mates. A rival, an enemy saved him. And he found that he was desperate not to lose this one person who should be the last person to save his butt from the frying pan. He didn't want to be abandoned again so quickly. To be left alone in this.

So he is grateful Fuzzy has agreed to stay, even though curling into that chair looks rather uncomfortable. He really owes the gecko one. Owes quiet a bit when he thinks about it. So he fights to keep his eyes open just a little longer. He needs to get these words out.

"Hey...thanks yo," he tells the X-man, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

As his eyes close, he hears Fuzzy say something back. But he couldn't make them out before he loses the fight against sleep.

Kurt watches Todd's eyes close. He had been surprised by the thanks. It's not the first time Todd had thanked him but he didn't think Todd would be...he realizes he doesn't know why he hadn't expected it. He just hadn't. He can't help but feel a little guilty about this thought. Todd isn't a bad guy by nature. And he has his moments.

Kurt shakes his head. He needs to get some sleep. It's been a long evening. So, he folds his arms on the arm of the chair and rests his head on top of them. Still, one question lingers. Why did Todd call him? Maybe Todd can answer that in the morning.

When Kurt opens his eyes again, he is greeted by Mr. McCoy and the Professor.

"Good morning Kurt," Professor Xavier greets him as he sits up.

"You do realize that Mr. Tolansky's condition didn't quite require for someone to stay with him all night," Mr. McCoy comments.

"Ah, right. Well, he...asked me to stay. He didn't seem to want to be alone," Kurt replies, looking over at Todd who is still in a deep sleep.

"He woke up?" Mr. McCoy asks, surprised to hear this.

"For a few minutes, yes."

"Interesting..." Mr. McCoy comments.

"Why? Why is that interesting?" Kurt questions, alarmed by the older mutant's response.

"I gave him some medication so he could sleep through the night despite the pain. He shouldn't have been able to wake up," Mr. McCoy explains.

Kurt looks over at Todd with a bit of surprise.

"Kurt," the Professor calls for his attention quietly. "May you come with me so we can talk. There are a few things I want to go over with you concerning what occurred last night."

"Ah, yes Professor," Kurt replies, expecting to hear that he is in some trouble for going out after curfew, even if he did so with Logan. He gets up from the chair and walks towards the Professor. He pauses and looks back, almost expecting to see Todd awake and grabbing onto his sleeve again. But he see's that Todd is still asleep. So without further hestitation, he follows the Professor out of the infirmary.

They stop in the hallway where the Professor turns and faces Kurt. "It is my understanding that this all started with you receiving a distressing phone call from Mr. Tolansky. Is that correct?" The Professor asks quietly.

"Yes. I answered my cell without thinking. I...thought maybe it was my parents. Then I heard Todd's voice," Kurt explains.

"I see. And what did he say exactly?"

"That he needed help. He said he was in the woods nearby, where they had gathered when the institute had been destroyed. He said he was getting chased," Kurt tells him.

"Did happen to say if he knew who was chasing him? Or what they looked like?"

"No Professor. He only described them as being crazy. I...did hear one of their voices. I think one of them took his cell from him."

"And what did they say to you?" The Professor asks, leaning forward in concern.

"That my buddy won't be able to come out and play. That he will be tied up for a few days," Kurt repeats the message quietly.

"I see. No threat was made to you though, correct?" The Professor asks.

"No Professor."

"Alright, well some precautions will have to be taken. I'm afraid I will have to ask you for your cell phone. Don't worry, you will get it back. It's just in case any further calls are made from Todd's cell," Professor Xavier explains.

"Because they might have his cell?" Kurt asks, realizing where this is going, "And trace it back to me? You are afraid they will come after me next, aren't you Professor?"

"As long as there is a possibility of that, I will not take any risks. Which is why I hope you understand my reasoning behind my request that when you leave the institute grounds, you do not leave them alone."

"I understand Professor," Kurt replies, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and passing it to the Professor. He looks at it sadly for a moment.

"Don't worry Kurt, if your parents call, I will see to it that you can return their call," the Professor promises.

Kurt nods and glances back at the infirmary door. "And what about Todd, Professor?"

"For now he will be staying in the infirmary at least for today. I will be contacting the Brotherhood personally so they know where their youngest member is and are aware of his condition. After that, it will be his decision on whether he stays here until he is fully recovered or goes back to the boarding house to recover," the Professor answers.

"I understand Professor," Kurt replies.

"Then if you will excuse me," the Professor tells his ward before turning away.

"Professor!"

"Yes Kurt?" Professor Xavier asks, looking back.

"Do you think...I mean, should I...stay with him?" Kurt asks, rubbing his arm nervously.

"That is something you have to decide for yourself Kurt. If it helps, I think Mr. Tolansky would like some company when he does wake up," The Professor offers.

"Thank you Professor," Kurt replies. He watches the Professor leave and decides he can go to his room first and change into some clean clothes. Then maybe grab a bite to eat before seeing Todd. So with a bamf, he goes to his room to change.

A few minutes later, Todd stirs with a groan, drawing Mr. McCoy's attention. He turns and see's the young boy stretching a hand to his forehead. Hank gently stops this.

"Wha-" Todd starts to cry out, swatting the hand away from his own before grimacing in pain.

"Sorry, sorry. I was only trying to keep you from touching the cut on your forehead which might have resulted in some pain. Seems to have been in vain though. How are you feeling Mr. Tolansky?" Mr. McCoy asks calmly.

"None of yer business," Todd replies as he looks around.

"If you are looking for Kurt, he just stepped out to speak with the Professor," Mr. McCoy informs him.

"Didn't say I was looking for anyone," Todd grumbles as he starts to sit up.

"Mr. Tolansky, I don't think you should be..." Mr. McCoy tries to tell him as he gently places his hands on the young man's shoulders.

"Get off of me!" Todd shouts, jerking back away from the man's large blue furred hands. "Stay away from me!"

"Mr. Tolansky, I must insist that you calm down."

"Todd! My name is Todd! And just stay away from me, ya hear me? Stay away!" Todd shouts. He knows he shouldn't be moving. That he probably shouldn't be yelling either. But he doesn't want anyone to touch him. Not after last night. Not after what those crazy mutant hating thugs did to him. The way they beated on him, held him down to cut him...he shakes his head. He doesn't want to remember that right now. He wants...he doesn't actually know what he wants right now.

"Alright Mr...Todd. Alright. However, I do need to check the wounds on your back. I believe the bandages need to be changed," Mr. McCoy explains calmly.

"Forget it," Todd hisses, glaring at the older man.

"What is going on?" A voice asks.

Todd slowly looks over and see's Kurt standing a few feet from him. For a moment, he thought his heart stopped. Then his eyes narrow.

"Why did you leave me? What, I ain't worth sticking around for?" Todd asks, his voice heavy with rage.

"Todd, I only left for a few minutes. I had to talk to the Professor and then I changed my clothes. I came straight here after that," Kurt tells him.

"Yeah, sure you did. Bet ya dragged your feet coming back here too. You couldn't wait to leave me here," Todd accuses. He's not sure about what he is saying or why he is saying it. All he knows is that he is mad and hurt. And when he feels like this, there is only one thing to do and that's to lash out. Attack them before they can hurt him more. "How about you get lost, Fuzzy. Besides, we ain't friends. No reason for you to stick around."

"You don't mean that," Kurt replies quietly, slowly walking towards the bed. He doesn't break the eye contact he has with Todd to look towards Mr. McCoy who is watching this quietly.

"Yeah, I do!" Todd yells back.

Kurt shakes his head, his eyes remaining locked with Todd's. "No, no you don't."

"What makes ya so sure, huh? What, you think you know me or something?"

"Not really," Kurt answers.

"Then why do you think I'm lying when I say I don't want to see your stinkin face?" Todd challenges.

Kurt stops when he is right next to the bed. Slowly he raises his hand. Todd see's it and quickly closes his eyes, expecting to be hit. Instead he feels a gentle touch on his cheek, making him open his eyes and look up at Kurt.

"Because you are crying," Kurt says quietly. "You don't really want to be alone, do you?"

Todd doesn't know what to say. He didn't realize he had been crying. All he knew was that he was angry. Angry at being abandoned. At being left alone. Again.

Embaressed, he turns away and wipes at his face. "I ain't crying. Something in my eye is all," he mutters.

"Do you want me to stay?" Kurt asks.

"Do what ya want Fuzzy," Todd replies though he is hoping the blue wookie sticks around.

"Okay then," Kurt replies.

Todd sighs as he hears Kurt walk away. He can't blame him. He did just get into a fight with him over nothing. He wouldn't even keep himself company after that. He can be a real idiot sometimes. He has no one else to blame but himself, as usual.

"So, hungry?" He hears Kurt ask. He turns and finds Kurt sitting in the chair besides him, holding out a granola bar with a soft smile.

"Ah, yeah, thanks man," Todd replies as he accepts the granola bar.

There is a few minutes of silence as he eats the bar while looking away. Mr. McCoy excuses himself after telling both boys he will come back in a few minutes and will change the bandages then. Finally Todd can't take it.

"Why are you here dawg? After I went and blew up on ya and all," Todd asks.

"You honestly want to know?" Kurt asks back.

"Ya, I really do."

"I don't know why. Just felt that I should be here. Do you want me to go?" Kurt asks, looking over.

"No. I mean, if ya got plans, don't let me get in the way or anything," Todd quickly tells him.

"I have no plans today," Kurt says quietly.

"Oh. Okay then. If yer sure..." Todd mutters.

"I'm sure."

"Cool then...cool," Todd mutters.

"The Professor said that he will contact the rest of the Brotherhood and let them know how you are doing. Do you want to see them later? I could ask..."

"No! No way! I don't ever want to see those guys again, ya hear me? I don't want to see them!" Todd shouts, his temper again spiking.

"Okay! Okay, I take it back. I'll let the Professor know that you don't want to see them. But Todd...why don't you want to see your team mates?" Kurt asks.

"They ain't my team mates anymore. So let's leave it at that, alright? I'm feeling a bit tired. Think I'll try to lay down and get some more shut eye," Todd replies as he lays back down on his side.

"Do you mind if I go get a few things from my room? I'll be right back," Kurt promises.

"Sure dawg, go ahead. Can't have ya just sitting there staring into space while I'm out," Todd replies.

He can't help but cringe as he hears the bamf sound. He closes his eyes and waits. A few minutes go by and he is almost sure the elf changed his mind when he hears the bamf again. When he does, he sigh and starts to relax. Too tired to feel embarrassed by this, he does start to doze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Phone Call Away
> 
> Chapter 4
> 
> fan fiction
> 
> X-men evolution
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. Most likely yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

True to what Kurt had told Todd earlier, he has no idea why he is here with the Brotherhood mutant. Or apparently former member. Yet he stays with him during the day. When Todd had taken his nap, Kurt worked on some homework he had and finished it before Todd woke up again.

This was also the same time Mr. McCoy returned to change Todd's bandages. Kurt offers to help and finds himself carefully unwrapping the bandages around Todd's chest, passing the end to the older blue mutant then recieving it back. He notices that Todd goes still, almost as if he is trying not to breath. Kurt glances up and see's that Todd has his eyes closed tightly and he's biting his lip. When the last of it comes off, Kurt moves to Mr. McCoy's side, passing him the antibiotics and cleaning solutions for the cuts. Seeing the word in it's angry red glory, barely making the tiny black stitches visible, twists his stomach but he doesn't look away. Thankfully Mr. McCoy works quickly and soon leaves the pair, telling them that the Professor will be stopping by again to have a word with Todd.

When he leaves, Kurt feels Todd's eyes watching him. Curiously, he turns around.

"So...give it to me straight, how bad is it?" Todd asks.

Kurt swallows and looks away. "It'll scar. Mr. McCoy said that the stitches can be taken out in a few weeks," Kurt tells him.

"Few weeks, huh? Not too bad. Though it's the first time I've had stitches in me. Tell me though, does it say what I think it says?" Todd asks as he struggles to keep his voice from trembling.

"Yes. 'Mutant.' But how did you know?" Kurt asks, not really sure he wants to hear the answer.

"They told me. So whenever my corpse is found, folks will know exactly what I was. Looks like they'll know whether I'm dead or not now," Todd replies, looking away. "And how long will I be stuck in here?"

"A few days. Mr. McCoy wants to make sure your bones were set right before you move about too much."

"So that's what those cracks were. I was wondering..." Todd jokes weakly.

Kurt tries to think of something to say but can't come up with anything. Instead he sits down besides Todd. A few minutes of silence pass before Todd again breaks it.

"So any idea what your Professor will want to talk to me about?" Todd asks.

"Hmm, probably about contacting your team..."

"They ain't my team no more. He can contact them if he wants or he can leave them in the dark, I don't really care," Todd tells Kurt.

"Todd..."

"Don't want to get into it, yo. I just...I just don't care right now, okay?" Todd mutters, crossing his arms.

"Okay. Well, besides that, he will probably discuss...where you want to go," Kurt continues.

"What, am I getting the boot already?"

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that. The Professor was concerned that you might want to go back to the boardinghouse," Kurt explains.

"Oh..." Todd replies. "And if I don't, what then?"

"That is an interesting question," comes the Professor's voice as he enters the room. "My apologies for intruding, but I couldn't help hear your question Mr. Tolansky."

"Todd, my name is Todd yo," Todd corrects. He hates hearing him be referred to by his last name. More so then when people insist his name is Toad.

"Todd then. It sounds as if you do not wish to return to the boardinghouse. Is that correct?" The Professor asks.

"Yeah, that's right," Todd confirms though he is looking away.

"I see. Well then, would you like to stay here for the time being?" The Professor asks. He can sense that the young man doesn't want to discuss his own team mates and the fear that he will be tossed out. Though he knows there will be some issues as a result of this, he see's no real option here. Even with Mr. Tolansky's record, he can't turn the young mutant away.

"You serious?" Todd asks. "You'd let me stay?"

"There will be some rules, of course, but I don't see why not. Welcome to my institute for gifted children Todd," the Professor welcomes.

"Ah, thanks," Todd replies with a bit of shock.

"You are welcome. I will have a room set up for you..." The Professor begins to tell him.

"No need to go to any trouble. A closet with a mattress would be fine, yo," Todd interrupts. He isn't at all found of the idea of anyone going to some trouble, specially for him. Trouble means hassle. Nobody wants that.

"I'm sure we can do just a bit better than a closet," Professor Xavier replies with a small smile. "When you have recovered enough to leave here, I will have someone come by and show to where you will be staying. As for the Brotherhood...I will be informing them of your condition and whereabouts. Telling them they can not see you may become difficult however."

"I get it," Todd mutters. "I'll see them. But I'd prepare for some yelling. Just warning ya."

"Understood. Is there anything I should ask them to bring?"

"Bring?" He asks, looking over at Kurt. Kurt pulls at his shirt. It takes Todd a minute to catch up with what Kurt means by this. "Ah, yeah, I get...I mean...just a bag of clothes will be fine."

"Alright then. We will go over the rules for your stay here later on. Until then, I hope you enjoy yourself. If you will excuse me," the Professor replies before leaving.

"He's not nearly as bad as Mystique made him out to be," Todd comments.

"Do I even want to know?" Kurt asks.

"Nah man, ya don't."

"So..." Kurt says, feeling a bit awkward.

Todd opens his mouth before he suddenly moans in pain. Something had kept the pain away earlier but it had been slowly creeping back since he woke up. Now it was back at full force.

"Todd? Are you alright?" Kurt asks, his concern filling his features.

"I'm fine...er...maybe not. I feel like I was part of a baseball game...as the ball," he replies.

Kurt looks around then back at Todd. "Wait right here," Kurt tells him before bamfing away.

"Like I'm really gonna hop out of here," Todd mutters as he looks down at himself. There isn't much of him that isn't wrapped up. And what isn't seems to be covered in ugly looking bruises. And his back...even though he can't see it, he feels it. Every time he moves his shoulders, he feels the pinching of his skin, starting a fear that he's opening them again.

He lays there and waits for Kurt to come back, trying to ignore the raging pain going through his body. His mind wanders, going to places he knows he shouldn't.mlike why those creeps did this to him? Why is it always him? If he was Lance or Pietro or Fred, this wouldn't have happened. No way. But because he is who he is...maybe his mutant ability isn't just that he resembles a toad, but that he has some inner magnet for creeps to try to beat him bloody.

Still, he had never experienced something this bad. Before it had been jocks or jock wanna be's, pushing him around making their usual threats. A few scrapes, maybe a bruise, would be the worse of it. But this...this was on another level. These weren't jocks. These were full grown men. Men who got their kicks from making him scream. And to his shame, he did. Specially when he heard the first crack.

He remembers when he had passed out. And when he came to, he had a moment where he believed he was alone. That they were done with him. They weren't. When one of them noticed he had come to again, they once again gathered around him. He could do nothing more than cringe when they did this. He couldn't even speak. So when they held him out flat and cut his shirt to shreds, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine being anywhere else. But before he was able to, they began to cut the skin on his back. He found his voice again then. He didn't stop begging them until he was painfully held up against the tree as they began wrapping the chains and rope around him. Then they told him to enjoy his last night alive. By morning, he will be nothing but a stiff. That is what they had told him before laughing and leaving him there.

He has no idea how long it was before he passed out again. He tried to fight it. He hadn't wanted to. He was afraid to. He didn't want to die. Not in the middle of the woods. Not alone. And he believed pathetic boys were coming. They were looking for him. Any minute now they will find him. Maybe take him to the hospital. Or at least take him back to the boardinghouse. Lance will tell him what an idiot he was. Pietro will second it. Fred will swear to find those who did this and turn them into pancakes. And if he was really lucky, Wanda has come back and she will be a bit nicer. Maybe even get him the bandages he'll need.

He had believed in his team. Trusted them. And they abandoned him at the worse possible moment. Why didn't they come? He knows he wasn't the greatest guy to be around but he thought they were all getting along. That they became a kind of...family. But apparently he was wrong.

Still, he wondered why, if they were that sick of them, why did Lance bother with the stupid cell phone? Maybe it had been some kind of test? To see how long before he would have to call them to bail him out of trouble? Maybe this...this was the final straw. If so, how come he didn't realize he had been so close to being cut loose? One of them should have said something. Gave him some sort of warning. They were suppose to be his buddies.

This emotional hurt only matched the physical pain he is in now. And it sucks. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the return bamf.

"Todd?"

Todd opens his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. He looks over at Kurt, seeing him holding a small Dixie cup.

"They're pills. For the pain. They should help," Kurt tells him, gently placing the cup into his un-injured hand.

"Won't help all of it, but thanks," he replies. He is about to take the pills when Kurt grabs his wrist.

"Wait a second. Let me get you some water," Kurt explains.

Todd groans, expecting to smell that foul smell again. But thankfully Kurt merely walks out of the area for a moment before returning with a cup of water. Without further interruption, he pops the pills into his mouth before switching the empty cup for the one with water.

When finished, he smiles. "You're really good at being all nurse maid like," Todd comments.

"Don't get use to it," Kurt replies.

"So...figured out why you are being so nice ta me yet?" Todd asks.

"No. Does it really matter?" Kurt asks in return.

"Maybe. Maybe I want to know if it's just for now cuz I'm all banged up or if we can maybe...I don't know..." Todd struggles with putting the words together. He knows what he is thinking. He wants to know if he can trust this thing with Kurt...at least for a little while. Being hung out to dry by his own team mates left him with practically nothing. So if there is a remote chance that he can have at least one person, specially here in the Xavier's institute where he already knows no one else will even try to be friendly towards him, to at least talk to him it might not be so bad.

Kurt thinks about this. He is being honest when he says he doesn't know why he is being nice to his rival. Is it because of what happened? Or because of something else? Maybe it's just the decent part of him popping up. He would like to think he would help anyone out if they were like this, no matter what they did in their past. And Todd isn't all that bad. Certainly not on the level of someone like Magneto or...his mother. He shakes his head. Now' not the time to think about her.

Todd see's the head shake. He sighs. So Kurt ain't interested in even having just a peaceful friendship kind of thing. He ain't too surprised there. How many times have they fought? Or he stole the inducer thingie? Teamed up with someone wanting to smash his team into the ground? Not to mention his own private record. Summers probably told the whole team about his...ways of gaining some extra cash. And who knows what else he's forgetting right now. Nope, the list of reasons not to be the Toad's buddies is a long one. Apparently too long for Kurt.

"Forget it man. It ain't no big deal. Once I get out of this medical bed, I'll leave ya alone," Todd promises.

"Why are you talking about?" Kurt asks, confused by what Todd had just said.

"Look Fuzzy, I can tell that the idea of...associating with me isn't sitting well with you so..."

"I'm fine with it Todd. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here," Kurt replies a bit sternly.

"Yeah but..."

"What is it you want Todd?" Kurt asks, cutting Todd off. He can tell something is eating away at him. Maybe something involving this rift with his Brotherhood team mates.

"What I want?" Todd repeats. He takes in a deep breath. If Fuzzy really wants to know, then why play around. "It's real simple yo. I want there to be at least one person I can trust. One, that's it. Someone I don't have to worry about chasing off, someone I can be me with. Someone who'll have my back and not play games with me. And if they do want to cut ties with me, they'll have the balls to tell me to my face," Todd finishes. Other things rush through his mind but he is sure he got out the important stuff. Specially the things the Brotherhood failed at doing.

Kurt is looking at him with his eyes wide. He didn't expect that kind of answer from Todd. There was quite a bit of anger behind those words. And pain. What had happened? What did the Brotherhood do to him that made him come to this? Suddenly he is hoping the Professor is able to convince the Brotherhood to stay away.

"So now ya know what I want. What's yer answer Fuzzy? Going to accept the offer or what?" Todd asks, a dark smile forming on his lips as he looks to Kurt.

Kurt meets his gaze. He knows Todd is expecting his rejection. It's why he is smiling. Smiling to hide the pain and anger. He's trying to protect himself. Maybe it works on other people but Kurt already saw the cracks last night. And he doubts he'll forget it.

So he raises his hand and slowly brings it towards Todd's face. He's see's the smile fall as Todd pulls his head back, as if expecting Kurt to hit him. Instead, when Todd can no longer pull back, Kurt flicks him in the forehead.

"Will you knock it off already?" Kurt tells him. "Look, something happened between you and the Brotherhood. I get that. But whatever happened...doesn't mean everyone is going to make the same mistake. It doesn't mean I will. You want to be friends, fine. But I warn you Todd, you so much as lie to me, steal from me, or get me into any trouble, don't bother asking me this again. Got it?"

Todd nods slowly, unable to think of a verbal reply.

"Good. Now that is out of the way, what would you like to do for the next few days while you are stuck in here?" Kurt asks, smiling.

"What are my options?" Todd asks with a bit of hesitation though he can already feel the mood lightening up.

"I have Final Fantasy Seven on my PSP if you want to give it a try," Kurt suggests after a moment of thought. He's not sure what Todd's interests really are but who doesn't love video games? And final fantasy is a classic.

"I heard about that game. Never played it though. Sure, why not?" Todd replies, trying to play it off as a 'whatever' though he is very excited over the idea of playing a video game that ain't at the local arcade. So much so that he will ignore the bit of envy forming at the back of his mind.

"Alright. Be back in a flash," Kurt replies.

Todd waves the smell of sulfur away. He simply can't wait to start playing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Phone Call Away
> 
> Chapter 5
> 
> fan fiction
> 
> X-men evolution
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. Most likely yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.
> 
> This chapter will be a bit short. I wanted to get into the mental affects of the attack Todd experienced and how this also is affecting Kurt. Hope it makes sense.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

The first few days went by without too much incident. Something Kurt had been grateful for. But he knew it wouldn't last. Still, it had been nice. What he didn't expect however was that the trouble would come from his own team instead of the Brotherhood.

He had excused himself, something that was easy to do as Todd had drifted off again. He has been doing that a lot and Hank told him that it was the medicines in his system making him drowsy. If Todd continues to do well, he won't be on the medicines much longer. Kurt is happy to hear this but there is something he is concerned with. Something he wonders if he should tell Hank about, or one of the others.

It's nothing physical. Todd is healing. The bruises, though ugly, have lighten up some. The minor scrapes have scabbed over. None of the stitches have opened and the gash on his forehead has not started bleeding again. No, it's not something one could see. But there is something that bothers him.

Todd seems...fearful. Understandable after what happened to him. It must have been horrifying, knowing he was in the grasp of the group that has already killed other mutants. Todd had confided to him that when he came to and found himself restrained to the tree, he believed he was going to be added to their list of murdered mutants. Yes, it's natural to be afraid after that. But to be so afraid when he is not at Todd's side? Even when Hank or the Professor are with him, when he returns to the room, he often finds Todd shaking violently, whispering into his knees that he hugs so tightly, Kurt is sure he is bruising. The heart monitor would be beeping like crazy, displaying the fellow mutant's distress. Todd doesn't calm down until Kurt takes his hand and begins talking to him, trying to sooth him.

Then Kurt realizes that he doesn't need to bring this to the attention of the older men. They have witnessed these same behaviors. After all, they are always quick to send for him to return. Still, he wishes they would at least offer him some advice. Tell him that this is only temporary, that Todd will get stronger mentally as well as physically. And maybe the Professor can answer the one question that troubles him. Why is it him that is able to bring Todd down from what he has come to think of as episodes? Is he the only one who can?

Had he not been lost in these thoughts, he would have noticed his friends standing in the hallway outside of the infirmary before running into Scott.

"Kurt!" Scott calls out before they collide, placing a hand on the blue mutant's shoulder.

"Whoa!" Kurt cries out when he realizes just how close he came to knocking down his best friend. "Sorry Scott! I...I wasn't paying attention."

"Hey, no worries. No harm, no foul, you know? But are you okay?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, like you are always here," Kitty comments.

"What we mean to say is that we are concerned Kurt. You seem to be spending a lot of time with Toa...Todd. Is everything alright?" Jean asks softly.

"Yeah, everything is fine. He's getting better. I'm just providing him some company is all. You all know what a drag the infirmary is," Kurt replies.

"Still, it's okay to get away for a few hours now and then. Todd probably needs some time alone anyway," Scott tells him.

"Besides, like how can you handle that smell?" Kitty asks, scrunching up her face as if she is smelling something horrible.

"Kitty!" All three scold in unison.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

"Look guys, I know this is weird but everything really is okay. He...he doesn't want to be alone. He was alone when he was attacked," Kurt explains, hoping this explanation satisfies his friends.

"That doesn't mean you have to stay with him twenty-four/seven Kurt," Scott points. "You have a life too."

"That's right. And the Professor told us that his friends will be stopping by later today," Jean tells him.

"The Brotherhood will be here?" Kurt repeats.

"Yeah. So maybe you better like, give them some space. Besides, there's a new movie in town I know you would love to see," Kitty adds.

Kurt thinks about this. The Brotherhood will be here. They will most likely try to talk to Todd. How will that go? Todd has been addement about not wanting to see them again. What if things get out of hand? Or Todd has another episode and he's not there to help him out of it? Would he get worse? Maybe to the point where even Kurt can't talk him out of it?

"I'm sorry guys, really. But it's...complicated. Okay? Just...trust me on this," Kurt pleas.

"Kurt...a few hours won't hurt him. Besides, when were you two ever on good terms?" Scott questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Scott...Kurt, we're just concerned is all. Just hang out with us for a bit after the Brotherhood arrive. You'll see. He will be just fine when you come back. We're not asking you to stay away. Just for a few hours. To get some fresh air," Jean tries to coax.

Meanwhile, Todd stirs. A moan leaves his lips. In his dreams, 'they' are there. 'They' are looking down at him, laughing. 'They' have come to finish the job. 'They' will cut him up this time. Make him bleed to death. Or set the bed on fire and watch him burn. Or beat him in the head. Or strangle him. Whichever 'they' decide, it's going to hurt.

But there is something else he knows. Before they kill him, they will re-cut that word into his back. They'll slice through the stitches. Force the skin that has just begun to mend itself together apart. He can already feel the stitches straining. A cry leaves him as he rolls onto his back, waking him from the nightmare.

He quickly rolls back onto his side, curling himself up into a ball. He looks around at his surroundings. The lights have been dimmed. There is the sounds of the machines around him making their little beeps and hums. There are dark shadows as well. It's these he watches. The others may accuse him of being a slow learner. But he did learn something from this. That he needs to watch the shadows. Specially when he is alone. However, as long as he is not alone, as long as Kurt is here, he is safe.

He looks over to the chair Kurt usually sits in. His eyes widen at finding it empty. "No..." He moans as he draws up his knees to his chest. Then he hears it. Laughter. Not the kind from young kids or that of a result of someone having told a good joke. This one is flavored with malice. Cruelty.

He forces himself to turn to the source. As he does, it grows louder. It's coming from the shadows. He doesn't see anything but he knows 'they' are there. "Stay away. Please stay away," he whispers, not daring to look away from the shadows. Where is Kurt? Has he too decided to abandon him, like the Brotherhood did? Tired of being kept away from his friends no doubt. Maybe that's better. Because when 'they' come, then 'they' will only focus on hurting him. Kurt's too good to be hurt like this.

Still, he wishes he didn't have to hurt. That 'they' would just leave him alone. "Stay away. Stay away," he begins to repeat, his eyes watching for those men to step out of them.

Unaware of Todd's condition, Kurt sighs. He really wishes his friends would just stop already. He understands why they are pushing him to take a break from this. And he's grateful to know they care so much. But they also need to know when to take a hint.

He looks up at Jean who has gone quiet once Scott began his little speech with Kitty adding a thing or two here and there. He can see the concern and even the disapproval of his decision. But she is remaining silent at least. Maybe she read his thoughts and realized that this is something he won't change his mind about.

Something Scott says steals his attention. "I will not become some hermit! Look, I really appreciate the concern but this...this is important, alright? Yes, it's Toad. He's smelly, slimy and gross. And a member of the Brotherhood. I haven't forgotten any of that. But that doesn't mean he has to suffer alone because of those things. If you were hurt like he was and found not by your team but the Brotherhood, wouldn't that freak you out just a little?" Kurt questions.

"More than a little," Scott mutters.

"See? And tell me that if one of them at least tried to talk to you, tried to comfort you, that you wouldn't be grateful?"

"Kurt..."

"No, seriously, think about it! He knows none of you like him," Kurt points out.

"Now wait," Scott cuts in, raising his hands in a calming gesture.

"Sorry Scott but you know I'm right. Look, he'll be out of the infirmary soon enough. Which means I will be too. And if you guys could be a little nicer to him when he does get out, it would help a lot. Don't worry, you ain't losing the fuzzy man," he finishes playfully, smacking Scott on the shoulder playfully.

"He's right guys," Jean says. "We should leave Kurt alone. We all know what it's like to be somewhere where we could really use a friend. That applies to members of the Brotherhood as well."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, maybe that will bring Lance over more often," Kitty says, getting excited about the idea.

"Kitty," Scott mutters.

"Like, take a chill pill Scott. I'm just saying..."

"Whatever. Alright Kurt, just...poke your head out now and then, okay? And you owe us a movie," Scott adds as he steps back.

"Ja, of course. Thanks guys," Kurt replies. He watches his team mates head back down the hall for a moment before sighing. That didn't go nearly as bad as he thought it would. He knows they don't understand any of this. But they were trusting him in knowing what he was doing. If only he knew what he was doing, he thinks with a sigh.

He turns and goes back into the infirmary, no longer remembering why he had stepped out in the first place. He takes a few steps before he hears it. Todd's voice whispering. It's too low to make it out but it sounds like the same words over and over again. The sign of another episode.

He quickly rushes over to Todd's medical bed, not at all surprised to see Todd sitting up and hugging his knees. He moves to Todd's side, gently pulling one of his webbed hands loose. "Todd? Todd, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here," Kurt whispers.

Todd's whispering stops, surprising Kurt. Todd has never come out of it this fast before. When Todd turns to look at him, Kurt realizes that he isn't out of it. Far from it. When he is pushed away, this confirms it.

"Get away from me. Please, stay away! Only one of us needs to get hurt. Only one of us. So run away! Before they see you," Todd tells Kurt before looking back towards the shadows, as if to see them at any moment.

This was new. Before Todd wouldn't even acknowledge Kurt during one of these. Not as first anyway. And never has he told him to get away. Taking a deep breath, he returns to Todd's side, ignoring the attempts to push him away by grabbing the boy's slim wrists and holding them firmly.

"I'm not leaving Todd. No is going to hurt me because I choose to stay. We're both safe here Todd. You and me both. No one will hurt us," he tells Todd, trying to catch his eye and draw his attention from whatever it is currently at.

But Todd is actually trying to fight him this time. He keeps trying to pull his hands away. Slowly he shakes his head. "Ya don't get it Fuzzy. They already hurt me. They just want to finish the job. But you...yer okay. And they hate that. I know. They told me so. They told me. They told me that after they were done with me, they would come for my friends. The Brotherhood ain't my friends no more. That only leaves you. So do you get it now? You have to go," Todd explains. He feels trapped somehow, as if repeating the same nightmare over and over. He knows he is awake though. And that Kurt is here. But he shouldn't be.

Kurt listens to Todd's explanation with a bit of shock. Just how badly did these guys mess up his head? What else did they tell him? What other threats were made? He takes a deep breath. Right now those questions don't matter. What matters is getting Todd through this.

Todd is about to put all his energy into getting free of Kurt's grasp when there is a bit of smoke and a single bamf sound. Surprised, Todd starts to look around when he hears the sound again. Before he can react, blue furry arms wrap around from behind him, pinning his arms to his side. He is gently pulled back against Kurt, preventing him from jerking free.

"I am not leaving. If they come, I will be right here with you. Even if they hurt me, I will not leave you to face them alone," Kurt tells him quietly. It is these words he repeats as he holds Todd firmly.

After a few minutes, he feels Todd go surprisingly limp. Carefully he adjusts himself and finds that Todd has passed out this time. As he carefully lays the smaller mutant down on his side, he decides that he does need to talk to Hank and the Professor. Before Todd gets any worse. But for now, he will stay. He finds himself staring at the same shadows Todd had been watching so fearfully. His thoughts run wild and for awhile he forgets about what his friends had told him.

About the Brotherhood coming to visit Todd.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Phone Call Away
> 
> Chapter 6
> 
> fan fiction
> 
> X-men evolution
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. Most likely yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...I do tend to write on the dark side. There is sure to be angst, lots of mental angst. There was a brutal attack and I'm sure there will be more fighting eventually. So major warning there. There will be happy fluffy moments, but most likely towards the end. Hope ya enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.
> 
>  
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

When Mr. McCoy returns to the infirmary, he finds Kurt sitting behind Todd, still holding him. A single webbed hand is clinging to Kurt's shirt as he appears to be sleeping. Kurt nods a greeting to the fellow blue mutant.

"Did...something happen?" Hank asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes. A sort of...panic attack I think. Or anxiety attack? Something..." Kurt replies quietly.

"Can you explain it to me?"

"It seems that whenever I leave him alone, and he realizes I am not here, he...zones out. Curling up in fear," Kurt shares.

"Yes, the Professor and I have both noticed this. And it seems you are the only one to bring him out of these moments."

"But this last time, I didn't bring him out of it. Instead it was like...I became a part of it. He tried to push me away, telling me that they were coming back to finish things and were going to go after his friends next," Kurt shares.

"Those types of threats are not surprising. No doubt Mr. Tolanski took them to heart in his moment of fear," Hank says thoughtfully. "When he believed...he was going to die."

"He's getting worse, isn't he? Mentally I mean," Kurt asks.

"It's too soon to say. But I could speak with the Professor. Perhaps have him take some anti-anxiety medication for a time."

"Why me?" The question bursts out of Kurt. "I mean, we were always fighting to some degree before this. So why is he..."

"I can only assume it has to do with the fact that you were there when he was found and you were the first person he recognized when he came to. You may represent something to him that you were unaware of. Something...he is desperate not to lose," Hank suggests as he glances sadly at Todd. "Kurt...no one expects you to continue this. You can stop and walk away. We'll keep a close eye on Mr. Tolanski and do everything we can for him."

Kurt looks down at what he could see of Todd. Could he really do that? Just walk out of the infirmary and leave Todd to Mr. McCoy and the Professor? If anyone can help him recover, it would be the two older men. He would trust them with his own life. But then again, he knows them more than just by name as Todd does. They may as well be strangers to him. Maybe when the Brotherhood comes...Lance or Fred or Pietro can stay with him. They are his team mates after all. But they are team mates that for some strange reason, he doesn't want to see.

So who does that leave? Kurt knows nothing about Todd's family or other friends. More than likely, he doesn't have any. He is truly alone then. And if he leaves...

"No, I won't walk away," he states quietly.

"That's what you think," a new voice calls out.

Kurt and Hank both turn to see Lance Alvers walking into the infirmary with Kitty following close behind him.

"Lance, chill out. Remember what the Professor said," Kitty scolds.

"Like I care," he mutters with an eye roll before looking in Kurt and Todd's direction. His hands clench into fists at the sight of them being so close. "And just what does blue there think he's doing?"

"Huh?" Kitty asks before taking a look herself. "I...like...don't know."

Kurt opens his mouth, about to offer some sort of reply when Hank speaks first.

"He is providing comfort. A short while ago, Mr. Tolanski had a possible panic attack. Kurt was able to calm him down and he passed out this way. Kurt has been kind enough to remain with him, allowing him to gain some much needed sleep. Which brings me..." Hank is about to suggest that everyone step outside until Todd wakes up when a rough but quiet voice speaks up.

"Why are you here?" Todd asks as he slowly sits himself up though his hand doesn't let go of Kurt's shirt. He glares at the taller teen, his anger and pain coiling in his stomach.

"Why wouldn't I be? You had us all worried when you didn't come home. Then when we got the call..." Lance mutters as he slowly moves towards the medical bed.

"The call you chose to ignore? That the call you talking about Lance?" Todd asks as he narrows his eyes.

Kurt watches Todd with a questioning expression. He feels as if he shouldn't be here but Todd still hasn't released his shirt. Still, the tension building is making his fur stand on end.

"What are you talking about Todd? Come on, if I ignored the call then I wouldn't know where you were, now would I? What kind of drugs have they been given you?" Lance attempts to joke though he is growing more concerned by the second. Why is Todd looking at him like that? Like he hates him or something.

"Are you really trying to play dumb? It's not a good look for ya," Todd replies. "You know exactly what call you ignored. Just tell me why, Lance? After you gave me the cell, why did you ignore me call? You're suppose to be my friend. Did I really tick ya off that badly? By ignoring your dumb rules? Thought you'd teach me a lesson? That it Lance?"

"Todd, just what the heck are you talking about?!"

"Stop playing dumb! You know I called! You know I asked for yer help! And you left me high and dry! And I want to know why!" Todd screams.

Kurt is alarmed by the pain in Todd's voice. He hears the hear monitor beeping madly. This can't be good for Todd but he doesn't know what to do.

"Todd..." Lance struggles to think of something to say. Something is wrong here. The X-men's Professor had told him how serious Todd's injuries were. Was that behind this...freak out? Sure Todd has had bad days and mouthed off, but not like this.

"Answer me Lance! Why?! They must have told you what they did to me. You see how banged up I am. This is because of you Lance! So tell me why you ignored me or get the hell out of here!" Todd screams.

Hank steps forward, standing between them. "I think it would be best if we take a break. I have to check his bandages and Mr...Todd needs some rest," Hank states, meeting Lance's gaze evenly. He really hopes that the teen will take the subtle hint before this could escalate any further. With the current stress level, Todd could easily go into another panic attack whether Kurt is there or not. And if that happens...then there may not be any way to calm him down again.

Lance glares at the older man, angry for interfering. He is sorely tempted to make the ground break apart beneath his feet. Then he can set Todd straight, get him to wake up from whatever delusion he's having. Then ask Todd some of his own questions. Like why he never called them, instead he called the blue fuzz ball of all people. When did they even become buddies? He wants answers.

But instead he turns around and stalks out of the X-men's infirmary. He is barely aware of Kitty at his side. He tells himself he isn't back down because of that X-man. He just doesn't feel like wasting time arguing with Todd who is clearly out of his mind. He'll give him some space, some time. Then he better get some answers.

Hank watches them leave before turning back to the remaining pair. He notices the sweat that has gathered on Todd's brow and the struggle to keep his eyes open. Not mention the tears. "Excuse me," he offers quietly as he moves to leave the room, turning down the lights before leaving.

Kurt watches the door close behind the adult for a few silent moments. He is at a loss. The fight, thankfully, had not been intense as he thought it would be. Still, it had been bad. He knows Todd is in pain. And what he noticed in Lance, he did not leave the room unscathed from Todd's rant.

However things were becoming clear about the events just before Todd's attack. That Todd had tried to call the Brotherhood. And he believes the Brotherhood ignored his call. But Lance... Lance looked confused about that. He mentioned the Professor's call but not Todd's. So what happened? Did the call get ignored or perhaps it never went through? Whatever happened, it did explain why Todd doesn't want to see the members of the Brotherhood.

"Todd?" Kurt whispers his name, wondering what to do now.

"Save it Fuzzy. I don't want to talk. Just want to...do nothing right now. Not even think," Todd mumbles.

"Okay," Kurt replies quietly. He feels Todd shift, curling himself up next to Kurt. Kurt reaches over to the chair and picks up a book, deciding to quietly read as Todd falls asleep. A web hand pushes the book away before he can start to read. "Do you need something?"

"Uh, nah. Sorry," he mumbles before removing his hand and rolling over.

Kurt sighs as he leans back. He sets the book down and pucks up his hand held video game. His tail wraps around it and slithers over to Todd.

"Wha!" Todd cries out at the tail's movement before seeing what is being held in it.

"You're not tired right?" Kurt asks with a knowing smile as his tail drops the handheld into Todd's webbed hands. "No one will disturb us for a bit so why not?"

Todd slowly smiles. Seeing Lance had stirred him up. He almost doesn't believe he could enjoy a game right now. But Kurt's small gesture...eases him somehow. Everything the fuzzy guy does seems to have that effect on him. He doesn't understand it. But he'll take what he can get.

"Thanks man."


	7. Chapter 7

Finally it's the big day. Well not big by normal means but when you have been stuck to a medical bed for awhile, it seems like a big thing to finally be given the okay to get out of it. And stay out of it. So to Todd, it's a big day. All the little medical gadgets that have been monitoring him have been removed. He is still in bandages and still covered in bruises though they are no where near as dark as they were when he first arrived. There are even patches where his skin has returned to normal skin color. Well, normal for him. And the broken bones have begin to mend. His one hand is still in a cast and his leg is wrapped. A crutch will be needed for awhile. Still, it beats being stuck to that medical bed. 

So he is working on trying to get the hang of the crutch as he makes his way past the infirmary door. Kurt is at his side, watching him at the corner of his eye. Something Todd doesn't miss. 

"I may not be use to crutch but trust me, I think I can manage not to fa-" Todd starts to tell the Furry mutant when the crutch slips and he starts to fall forward. 

Kurt catches him easily and helps him regain his balance. "Oh, I trust you. Specially to be a bit too cocky," Kurt teases. 

"Ain't cocky. Just wanna get out of that room as fast as I can. I don't want to see another medical bed for the rest of my life," Todd mumbles before stopping. He looks around, realizing he has no idea where he is much less where to go.

"Problems?"

"Yeah, where's the map to this place?" Todd asks. 

"It's not that bad. Well, not after a few days anyway. Come on, I'll take you to the main floor and then we can find out where your room is," Kurt replies, walking over to a waiting elevator.  
"Now that Professor of yours didn't go to any trouble right? I'm not a charity case," Todd questions. 

"Easy Todd, no one see's you as a charity case. Try to relax a little or you'll end up back at the infirmary," Kurt scolds as they get into the elevator and Kurt presses the button for the main floor. 

"Sorry man. Just...not sure how to feel all this. I know I agreed to stay but I also know the others around here...well I'm not popular. So I feel like I need to keep my guard up," Todd explains. 

"Look, I won't lie. No one is sure about you right now. You are...were a Brotherhood member and caused quite a bit of trouble in the past. So they will need some time. Just like you do to adjust," Kurt tells him honestly. 

"Yeah, I get it. Keep myself scarce and behave," Todd mutters as he moves out of the elevator once the door opens. 

Kurt sighs, thinking how he could have worded that a bit better. He almost bumps into Todd who freezes suddenly. 

"What are you doing here?" he hears Todd his out at he see's Lance and Pietro.

"Wow, he is moody," Pietro comments as he crosses his arms in annoyance. 

"We came to see how you were doing Todd," Lance replies. 

"I'm fine. Now get lost," Todd replies heatedly. 

"Now is that anyway to talk to your buddies? Or are you really replacing us with that blue fuzzball?" Pietro asks. 

"At least he didn't ignore me when I needed some help," Todd mutters as he makes his way past them until Lance grabs his arm.

"Look Todd, we can talk about whatever is eating at you later. You look like you are getting better. Good enough to even come home. So how about..." Lance says quietly, trying to keep calm.

"Hands off Lance! Besides, I am staying here. They got a room all set for me and everything so you don't need to worry about me Lance, Pietro. So how about you both take off already. I'm done talking to you," Todd growls out, jerking his arm out of Lance's grasp. 

"Todd..." Kurt says his name quietly. He can see how stressed Todd is by how unsteady he is on the crutch. He didn't know about Lance and Pietro's visit. Clearly it was bad timing on their part. Even so, he needs to figure out a way to diffuse this situation and quickly. 

"I'm fine Kurt," Todd mutters. "Can we hang out in your room for a bit?" Todd asks as he meets Lance's gaze evenly.  
"Sure," Kurt replies and begins to lead Todd towards the grand staircase. 

"Hey!" Lance shouts and this time grabs Kurt's arm. 

"Let him go Lan..." is all Todd manages to get out before he suddenly finds himself lifted off his feet. The next thing he knows, he is falling back into the wall of a hallway. He lets out a hiss of pain as his sore back hits the wall. 

"Opps. Forgot that you are covered in bruises from head to toe," Pietro comments, looking uncomfortable. 

"Pietro, get lost already," he tells the leader of the Brotherhood as he allows himself to sink to the floor. 

"Will be leaving soon enough wart-boy. Just giving Lance a few minutes with blue-boy," Pietro replies, stepping back. 

"Why wait? I know you want to get out of here. Before Summers decide to have a chat with you."

"Ugh, tell me about it. Still, Lance wants to have his little chat. Make sure you will be okay with all these X-geeks. Personally I think you suffered from too many hits to the head. We should just drag you back to the boardinghouse where you belong," Pietro says evenly. 

"Try it and I'll kick you clear to the moon Daddy's boy," Todd threatens.

"Oh yeah, you're crazy," Pietro retorts. "And because of that, I'll let that daddy comment slide. Look, I don't care what you do. Stay and hang out with these losers or wise up and come home. Your choice. But lay off on Lance. He actually cares about you."

"Like hell," Todd mutters. 

"He does. But believe what you want to believe wart boy. But do realize that he's not at fault for what happened to you. You are," Pietro tells him.

"What did you say?" 

"Hearing is messed up too? Fine, I'll say it again. Slowly even. What happened to you is your fault! Had you listened to Lance, nothing would have happened! You would have been inside and safe! Instead you had to go for a walk. And you so happen to walk straight into trouble. Why are you even trying to blame Lance? You need to grow up Toad," Pietro tells him.

"So yer saying its all my fault? That I got what I deserve? If so, I'd hate to see what Lance has coming. Or you," Todd replies with a glare. 

"Now what are you saying?" 

"Sorry speedy, did I speak too slow for you to catch on? I'll say it again. Even slower. You are saying I deserved what happened about to me right? Then I feel bad for Lance. Because what he's gonna get, what you both are gonna get for leaving me to that, is going to be ugly. I only hope ol Freddy and Wanda don't get caught in the cross fire," Todd tells him with a dark smile. 

"Oh get over yourself! You know what, I'm happy that you are staying here. I can't take your whining another minute," Pietro says with annoyance. He takes a few steps down the hallway. Then he stops. "You keep going on about Lance ignoring your phone call. But did you ever stop to think that maybe in your moment of panic, you dialed a wrong number?"

"I didn't dial any number. I did like Lance told me. I hit one and then pound button. Nice try," Todd mutters. 

"Then maybe you made some mistake in that. You can't handle the simplest of instructions on the best of days," Pietro argues. 

"I didn't screw up Tro!"

"You clearly did. I was at the house Toad. And we didn't get any phone call for help from you. But maybe, someone else did," Pietro suggests. 

"Really? Like who?" Todd asks with a roll of his eyes. 

"How about you ask blue if he got any calls that night," Pietro suggests. This is the closest he can to telling the truth. Revealing his little prank. Hes surprised Lance hasn't gotten it out of him yet. Then again, the prank wasn't suppose to go off like it did. The plan had backfired in more ways than one and none were what he had prepared for. He 'almost' regrets it. 

Still, he will not put up with Todd blaming Lance. For once Lance was actually in the dark. And this has been stressing him out badly. So he needs to make sure Todd will take the bait. Find out the truth for himself. 

"Are ya seriously claiming I called Fuzzy? By mistake? Come on Tro! I don't even have his number! So how could I have accidentally called him? Specially since only one number had been programmed into that cell. Nice try," Todd mutters. 

"Maybe. Maybe not. How about this? You go ahead and ask the X-geek if he got a call from you that night. If he says no, then go ahead and blame Lance, me, whoever makes you happy. But if he says yes, then you need to lay off of Lance. Won't expect you to apologize or anything. Doubt you even know how to. And after that, you can do whatever you want to do. Stay here or come back to the boarding house. Whatever you want. All you got to do is ask the Nightcreeper if he got a call or not," Pietro suggests. 

"Whatever dawg," Todd mutters in disgust. He can't believe this. Pietro can really be full of it sometimes. But this is out there even for him. Must be having trouble with the tv again and wants him to play antenna. Well those days are over. Long over. He is about to fire off a few more insults when he hears Lance. 

"Tro, let's go! We are getting out of here!" Lance shouts. 

"I'm coming! As for you, it's only one little question Toad. What harm can it do?" Pietro asks before he dashes off. 

Todd looks away, not wanting to see the white haired youth leave. He doesn't want to see anymore of either of them. It...hurts too much. He won't admit it but he has missed the gang. As angry and hurt as he has been, he can't help it. He feels horrible for fighting with them. But he's not ready to forgive Lance yet. Or Pietro since he is suppose to be the real leader of the group. Maybe he ordered Lance not to pick up the phone? Pietro always seems annoyed with him. Maybe he got tired of the trouble he causes them? The stress? Could that be why he was pushing him to ask Fuzzy about the phone call? He did seem off from his usual in-control demeanor. 

Guilt. Todd smirks at the thought. So that's it. Gotta be. Pietro feels guilty. And he should. They both should. At least until he can forgive them. He knows he will but not right now. Right now he wants to be with...

"Hey Mutie," a voice whispers out to him. 

"No...not now...." Todd moans, closing his eyes. He can't deal with 'them' too. It's too much.  
He hears the bamf. With a sigh, he looks over and see's Fuzzy slowly walking over to him, looking worried. If he could, he would have ran over to him. He can already feel 'them' moving close. Instead he is stuck where he's at, shaking slightly.

"Todd?" 

"Hey. Some day huh? And I thought things got crazy at the boardinghouse," he comments, struggling to keep his voice even. 

"Wait till morning. It can be a real zoo at times," Kurt replies. He doesn't like how pale Todd looks. He reaches a hand down to help Todd up. He had forgotten to grab the crutch that got left behind when Pietro grabbed Todd. He considers teleporting to get it but decides that if he does any teleporting, it will be to get Todd out of the hallway. "Still want to go to my room or should I ask..."

"Yer room is fine yo. Can we get there...ya know...quickly?" he asks nervously. Any second 'they' will be on top of him. Maybe 'they' are already at the stairs? Or around the corner? If Fuzzy doesn't move quickly, 'they'll' see him too. "Please Kurt."

Kurt freezes at the plea But only for a second before crouching down and placing the hand that he had been offering on Todd's shoulder.   
In a blink of an eye, they appear in Kurt's room. Kurt starts to stand up when he feels the sleeve of his shirt being pulled lightly. He knows it's Todd. He remembers the first time he had done this. When he didn't want to be left alone. 

"Todd, everything is alright," he says calmly as he sits down beside him. He frowns when Todd shakes his head. 

"No Fuzzy. Nothing is alright. Not any more. Did you know they were here?" Todd asks quietly. 

"No. I don't believe the Professor was even aware or he would have notified us. The way Lance acted...I don't think they will be visiting anytime soon," Kurt comments.

"Good."

"Do you really mean that?" Kurt asks, watching Todd's reaction. 

Todd is silent for a moment before sighing. "Not really. I...been missing them. But I ain't ready to deal with them yet. Not yet," he answers, staring at the ground, unaware that he is still gripping Kurt's sleeve. 

"I see."

"What did Lance talk to you about?" Todd asks quietly. He's not sure if he really wants to know. 

"He wanted to know how we found you. Wants me to take him to the spot sometime. And to make sure we'll keep a close eye on you since...never mind," Kurt stops himself. He doesn't know if Todd is aware that the ones who did this to him are still out there. That they haven't stopped their attacks. And another mutant has been killed.

"Come on Nightcreeper, don't leave me hanging here. Since what?" Todd pushes stubbornly. 

"Not now Todd. You're still upset. Maybe I should just take you to your room so you can lay down."

"Don't treat me like a little kid! Now tell me!" Todd shouts, glaring at Kurt. 

Kurt meets the glare and sighs. He is worried about what this bit of information will do to Todd's mind. Todd still has his episodes though he has been trying to hide them lately. In the end he gives in to Todd and decides that he will be there for Todd despite the outcome. He already has a feeling that Todd will be sleeping here instead of his room. 

"They haven't been caught Todd. The ones that have done this to you," he answers quietly. 

There is a few minutes of silence before Todd speaks again.

"I know. I mean, I was guessing they were still out there. Doubt too many folks care to stop them. Heck, maybe more have joined them. Streets were never safe to begin with but now...if yer a mutie you should stay indoors. Like Lance had told me to in the beginning. I should've listened to him. Had I..." his voice breaks off as his free hand slowly goes to the back of his shoulder. 

Kurt see's this and knows he is thinking about the word written in his flesh. A word he will always have. Even with clothing, he is sure that Todd must feel like everyone can see it. He looks down at the hand clutching onto his sleeve and wraps his own hand around it. 

"It's not your fault Todd. What happened wasn't your fault," he says quietly. 

"Yeah right. I appreciate the effort Fuzz but forget it. Had I listened to Lance for a change, I wouldn't have been in that situation. You wouldn't have found me tied to some tree, broken and bleeding. Pietro was right. None of it is their fault yo. I just...it hurts. It hurts worse than the actual beating they gave me. Never thought they'd desert me. Thought they would always have my back. No matter how many times I screwed up before, they were always there. If I knew this one time was one too many or something..."

Kurt listens to Todd's rambling. It's not hard to figure out that he is getting over whelmed. He needs to distract Todd, get his mind on something else for a bit. He squeezes Todd's hand. 

"Well, I don't think they meant to hurt you Todd. And don't worry. Even if what you said is true, I'll have your back. So don't worry about it. Instead, let's worry about what we are going to do for the rest of the day. How about a movie? I can teleport us to the den. There may be a few others though. Or we can figure out something else to do," Kurt suggests. 

"Eh, don't feel like socializing any more today. But I'm all for hanging out. If yer cool with it," Todd replies as he attempts to smile. 

"Of course I am. How about a few card games? I think I have a deck around here somewhere," Kurt replies, smiling. 

"If yer in the mood to get beat, sure," Todd says confidently as he finally releases Kurt's sleeve but gives Kurt's hand a small squeeze. "And thanks man."

"What are friends for?" 

Todd watches Kurt get up, his three fingered hand slipping from his as he makes his way to his desk. As Kurt looks for the deck, he thinks about what Pietro had said. That he should ask Kurt if he had gotten any calls that night. Should he ask? It still seems a little crazy. And what would it matter if Kurt received a call? It wouldn't be from him. So what's the point in asking? Still, why was Pietro so persistent?

"Hey Nightcreeper, I gotta ask ya something," Todd says, feeling his nerves prickle. 

"Oh? What is it?" Kurt asks as he continues to search for the deck.

"About the night...the night where ya saved my hide...did you..."

"Hmm?" Kurt pauses and looks back at Todd. 

"What I'm asking is...did you...did you have any second thoughts? When ya saw me all strung up like that," Todd mutters. He couldn't go through with it. It just makes no sense to ask that. He knows he called the boardinghouse. That someone picked up and heard him ask for help. None of that has anything to do with Fuzzy. 

"No Todd. I know...we weren't on the best of terms before that but...there's no way I could have left you like that. You needed help. And that's what we do. Ah, here it is! Ready to play?" Kurt replies, holding up the deck with a grin. 

"Always ready to beat yer fuzzy butt," Todd replies with a grin. The subject of the call is still in the back of his mind. But for now he is willing to write Pietro off as being in some sort of denial crisis. For now, it's time to teach Fuzzy who he's dealing with when it comes to cards. And he doubts he'll have to cheat. Much anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

As days went by, Todd slowly tries to adjust living with the X-geeks. But mostly he keeps to himself or he hangs out with Kurt. He has tried to talk to the others but what was there to say? He knows the others don't like him. And he doesn't blame them for that. He and the gang loved to mess with them. Riling them up was like a hobby. But now, he sorta regrets it all. So he spends his days either in his 'room' where he tries to not think about what landed him there by staring at the ceiling for hours or with Kurt where most of his entertainment comes from.

He wishes Kurt was there now. It would be cool to play some cards or just talk. Better than staring at the beige wall, trying to resist the urge to slime it just to add a little bit of color to it. What color does beige and slime green make anyway? He could try hobbling around the place again, see if he notices anything of interest again. Or maybe one of the X-geeks will feel bored and talk to him for a bit. 

But then again, he might run into the Professor or Mr. Nightmares, Wolverine. Last time he ran into him, he ended up having some sort of panic attack. He doesn't understand why but when the guy greeted him, he saw not him at first but them. They had come back. They were after him. They were there to finish what they started. Next thing he knew, he was curled up in the corner, being held by Kurt as his Professor and Wolverine watched him. Kurt told him that they were only concerned but Todd didn't believe him. He felt they were pitying him. Pitying the poor, broken down, slimy mutant that is sobbing like some pathetic loser. 

No, that is reason enough to remain in his room when Kurt isn't available. He doesn't want that to happen again. Ever. He is trying to get past it. He even talks to their Professor now and then. But he still has these...episodes. Where he believes for a moment that they are there. He can see their shadows sometimes. Hear their voices and their four wheelers. And at night, when he is sleeping, he dreams about them. He tries to get away from them. But they always catch him. Always. Sometimes in his dreams he see's his friends. He sees them talking not too far off. He tries to scream out to them but that is when they begin to hurt him with the baseball bat. He is left begging them to stop, begging for his friends to just turn their heads and see him. If they could only see him, them maybe they can save him. But they don't. So the men continue hurting him, breaking him, making him scream. He often wakes up still screaming and shaking. 

He raises his hand to cover yawn before shifting himself into a position that will hopefully keep him up. He has woken up screaming two nights ago. Deciding he doesn't want to be a bother anymore, he stayed up last night. The only way he seems to be able to sleep peacefully is the few times he has passed out against Kurt. This has happened when they either did a late movie night or when they were just sitting around talking. He never does these intentionally. It's just that he feels so relaxed with Fuzzy. Last thing on his mind during these times is what had happen when he ran into those mutant haters.

Fuzzy...Kurt. If it wasn't for him, he would probably be at some loony bin by now. Baldie does try to help and even though he won't admit it, he does appreciate it. But it is really Kurt that is able to keep him going. Kurt doesn't bat an eye when Todd asks him if they can hang. Nor does he look at him with pity after he has one of his episodes. He never asks what had happened. And he seems to never get tired of Todd needing Kurt at times to the point he is practically crying for him. He is embarrassed by this, acting almost like some little brat or something. He's not even sure he was ever like this as a little kid. Still, either Fuzzy doesn't notice this or is somehow not bothered by it all.

Why is that, he wonders as he slowly stands up, leaning against the wall for support. If someone decided to be clingy with him, he figures he would be driven crazy by now. Sure, it would feel nice at first since no one in their right mind would want to cling to him. Despite what happened, he is still the Toad. Still slimy, still smelly, still ugly and dumb. Nothing but bad news. Surely Fuzzy knows that. Heck, they use to tumble every time they were together, trying to beat each other. Always seemed like that was all they were meant to do. Fight. Meaning they were meant to be only rivals and nothing more. Yet they haven't fought once since Fuzzy and Mr. Razorclaws found him chained to that tree. So was them being rivals a thing in the past? If so, what are they now? Friends? It seems like that. Yet at the same time, it doesn't. Like there's more to it somehow. But what is it? And is there really more? Why is he so clingy to Fuzzy anyway? Yeah, he saved him and been helping him out but it can't be just because of that, can it? What is that called anyways? A hero complex? Is that what he's got?

He slowly hobbles his way to the window. He had insisted on having a small room and even though Kurt and the others insisted that it was, he didn't feel like it was all that small. Sure, it don't have a balcony window like Kurt's room does but still, it was a good size. The walk to the window takes several steps from the corner he was sitting at. Still, it gives him a bit of exercise and it gives him a few moments to try to figure this thing out concerning Kurt. Yet when he reaches it, he still hasn't figured it out. 

All he does know is that he wants Kurt to hurry back. And he hopes he will be open to hanging out the rest of the day. He doesn't care what they do, just as long as he is with Fuzzy. And maybe...maybe he will let himself get some sleep while they are together. As long as he is sure Kurt won't mind. He is very tired but he won't dare ask to spend the night. That would be too weird. Despite how badly he wants to do that. To sleep without waking up screaming. Or if he does, to at least wake up in Fuzzy's arms as he usually does when he accidentally passes out with Fuzzy. It's those warm, blue arms he is thinking about as he sits down in the chair he always leaves by the window, wrapping his own arms around himself. 

Elsewhere, those blue furry arms are hidden by his image inducer, appearing to those looking at him as just typical pale skin, fur-less arms of your everyday teenager. And as if his arms hadn't had any fur, he rubs them as if cold because there is a chill settling in on him. Kurt glances over at his current company who is standing a small ways away, glaring at nothing. He had kept his agreement and led Lance to the very place he and Logan found Todd. Right before him is the tree Todd had been strung up in. The chains were still lying on the ground around the trunk of the tree. 

He expected to find the ground rumbling, bursting apart from Lance's rage. But strangely Lance hasn't caused even a tremor. Kurt knows the Brotherhood mutant is in a dark mood but somehow he is keeping himself from literally erupting. Kurt looks back at the tree before sighing. Lance was determined to come here, to see the location for himself. But Kurt couldn't figure out why. Why was it so important? There was nothing here that could possibly help anyone, specially not Todd. So what's the point? 

"They are still on the loose, right? The guys who attacked Todd?" he hears Lance ask, making Kurt jump for Lance hadn't spoken since he picked Kurt up earlier.

"Yes. No one seems to be able to find them," Kurt replies. 

"Doubt anyone is looking that hard for them," Lance mutters. 

"No, I doubt they are," Kurt agrees.

"How is Todd doing these days?" Lance asks after letting out a long sigh.

"He is managing. He is trying to work through this but..."

"Who could work through something like this? Todd always seems to draw the short straw in life. You know he has been bullied pretty badly at school. Got jumped more than a few times by jocks. But none of that compares to what he went through here. And he went through it alone," Lance interrupts, walking over to the tree. As if in a trance, he reaches his hand out and touches the bark only to jerk his hand back as if he had been burned. 

"You did what you could. He told us that you had set down some rules. He admits that had he listened, this may not have happened," Kurt tells him. 

"It's not his fault!" Lance growls out, turning to face Kurt, glaring at him. "Is that what you guys are telling him? That it was his fault?"

"No, not at all! Lance, this is what he thinks. We've been trying to tell him that it's not his fault. But he won't listen," Kurt tells him.

"Yeah, Todd can be dense at times. Sorry, didn't mean to snap. But this," he gestures at the tree, "This is crazy. I mean, I tried. Tried to keep him safe. Even got him the cell. But this still happened. And none of it makes any sense. Why did it happen? It shouldn't have! He should have been at home at the boardinghouse. Or at least, at least we should have been given the chance to save him. We would have."

"I know. And I believe Todd knows that too. But he's too traumatized right now. Confused. He keeps...reliving it. Has nightmares most nights. Panic episodes. Moments where he believes the ones that had hurt him are coming back to finish what they started," Kurt shares with Lance.

"I see," Lance mutters as he looks away. There is several minutes of silence and Kurt considers suggesting that they leave before Lance again speaks up. "Did anyone find the cell phone I got him?"

"The cell phone? No. Why?" Kurt asks in confusion.

"Hasn't it been driving you crazy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The big question you blur furball! Why did he call you instead of us? I programmed our number into that cell. So how did he end up calling you? Did you ever give him your number?" Lance asks, pointing a finger at him. 

"No. I...I didn't even know he had a cell phone. And...we weren't friends," Kurt replies, feeling unsure about revealing that much. Will that be the one comment that pushes Lance over the edge? He takes a cautious step back just in case. 

"Right. So how could he have called you? He shouldn't have been able to!" Lance agrees, seeming to ignore Kurt's last comment. "The only way we will get any answers is if we find that cell. Something tells me that those goons that attacked Todd wouldn't waste any time to take it with him. So it's got to be here. So mind giving me a hand in looking for it?" 

Kurt's eyes widen. Now it makes sense. Why Lance wanted to come here. And Lance is right. In the back of his mind he has been wondering how Todd had called him that night. Even if Todd had entered a random number, there is little chance that it would have been his number that Todd entered. Hardly any at all. So with a determined look, he gives Lance a nod and starts off in one direction as Lance starts in another. 

He doesn't know how much time goes by. He only knows that it is starting to get dark and he has wandered deep into the woods by then, kicking at branches or brushing them away by hand. Now and then he even used his tail despite the risks. He ends up by another tree with exposing roots where he gets down on his knees and starts to dig underneath them. 

"Any luck?" he hears Lance call out.

"No! But I'm still looking," He calls back, his fingers digging into the dry leaves and dirt under the root, pulling it out and looking through it before digging out more.

"Look, I hate to suggest this but I think we should call it a day. Maybe tomorrow we can come back here earlier and bring some flashlights," Lance offers though he is feeling annoyed. He doen't want to call it a day but it is getting too hard for him to see. 

"No need," Kurt replies when he see's something reflective when he brushes away more dry leaves from another root. He hopes it's what he thinks it is. With a flex of his fingers, he reaches for it and slowly pulls it out. He smiles when he see's the cell phone emerge from the ground. It doesn't even damper when he see's that it is broken, the flip phone barely hanging together. The screen is cracked and the key pad is gunked up with dirt.

"You found it?" Lance asks in disbelief, quickly moving to Kurt's side. He see's it and recognizes it as the cell he bought for Todd. But seeing the state it is in, he frowns. "Damn. We're not going to get anything from that. It's nothing but junk."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. I may know someone who can fix it or at least get the information we want from it," Kurt replies, grinning now. 

"Really? Who?" Lance questions as he watches Kurt get up. 

"He goes by Forge. And if he can't fix this, no one can," Kurt tells him. "Mind stopping at one more place before 'calling it a night'?"

"Hey, unlike you losers, we don't have a curfew," Lance teases. "Come on, I think the jeep is in this direction."

"Oh, I should warn you. His lingo...it's like totally whacked!" Kurt shares. 

"I don't know how to tell ya this Blue, but you really shouldn't judge,' Lance points out with a smirk.

Some time later, Kurt glances out Forge's bedroom window, seeing how dark it is. When they arrived, he had borrowed the phone and had called the Professor and explained the situation. So he wasn't concerned about getting into any trouble. No, what he is concerned about is Todd. The Professor promised to have someone check in on him. Still, Kurt is worried because Todd tends to get worked up when he's alone for long periods of time. And it seems that he only calms down when Kurt is there. 

It's something that he wonders about. Why does Todd only calm down when Kurt is with him? Kurt doesn't mind. He doesn't mind at all. He is actually pretty content with the situation. Even though they always fought and Todd always seems to drive him nuts, the last several days have been...well, interesting. He likes that they are able to get along without tossing each other around. 

But then again, the Todd that has been hanging out with him lately seems almost like a different Todd. This Todd doesn't have any attitude. He doesn't try to insult or push Kurt away. Instead, he seems to drop the attitude and has been letting his guard down around Kurt. No topic was off limits when they talked. Todd answered any question seemingly truthfully. And instead of pushing Kurt away as he had expected, Todd seems to seek him out. He knows Todd hasn't really talked with any of the others besides his chats with the Professor so maybe that just makes it seem that way. And he was told that he represented something to Todd and that is why he is able to get Todd out of the episodes he has. So it may be nothing at any deep level. Still, Kurt can't help but feel that maybe something a bit more might be there between them. And he wouldn't mind at all if there was.

"Man, these cell phones have such promise but they make them so limited! I mean, with just a larger data card and a stronger antenna added with a..." Forge goes on, catching Kurt's attention. 

"We only need to know the last number it called Forge. Not a portable defense shield or some kind of electric pulsor that can work any electrical device with the touch of a button," Kurt interrupts him Forge has been making such suggestions since they handed him the cell phone after hearing Forge's reaction to the condition it was in.

"But the possibilities..."

"Look, Forge, right?" Lance pipes up from his spot in the doorway. "You can have the thing after you get us the information. Turn it into whatever you want. But we really need to know what that last number is. It's to help a friend of ours. He was attacked by that gang that has been killing mutants."

"Seriously? Man, I am so sorry. Is he okay? No, forget I asked. You wouldn't be here if he was. Give me just a second," as Forge turns to the cell, connecting a usb to it then connecting it to his computer. "The phone has been damaged but I think I can access the memory data. Yeah, there it is. Number is on the screen now."

Forge pushes himself back as both Lance and Kurt move in to see the number. Lance reads the numbers before glancing over at Kurt. 

"Is that...?"

"Yes. It is my number. Forge, what is the number he called before that one?" Kurt asks.

"Sorry man, there is no number before that one. This cell has only made one call and that is it," Forge tells him. 

"So he never called the Boardinghouse," Kurt comments.

"I told you!" Lance cries out, glaring at Kurt. 

"I didn't mean that. I meant that there is no possibility that he called and the number just didn't go through. Todd made one call. And for some reason, that call was just to me," Kurt explains quickly. 

"Whatever So now that is settled, it still doesn't answer the big question. Why didn't he just dial the number I programmed into it?" Lance mutters as he steps back. 

"You programmed a number into this phone?" Forge asks.

"Yeah, why?" Lance questions.

"Because there is no other number in this phone. The only number there is, is Kurt's. And let me check...yeah, just as I thought, it is the only number in the speed dial list. Your friend used the speed dial program and got Kurt. It was the only person he could have gotten a hold of," Forge explains. 

"You sure about that?" Lance asks.

"Without a doubt dude," Forge replies.

Kurt steps back, trying to figure this out. So even though Lance believes he programmed the Boardinghouse number into it, somehow Kurt's number got entered in instead. But how? 

"Lance, you were the one who programmed the cell, right?" Kurt asks. "No one else?"

"Yeah. I bought the phone and entered the number while at the store.. Then I brought it home. After lecturing Todd for being an idiot, I gave him the cell. No one else..." he pauses as he goes over the event in his head. He gave Todd the cell phone and then Pietro had come in and messed with Todd a little bit. With his speed, he could have..."I am going to strangle that speedster."

"What?" Both Kurt and Forge ask in unison. 

"Pietro. When I gave Todd the cell, he snatched it and was picking on him about it. He could have changed the number. In fact, I'm sure of it," Lance tells them. 

"Okay but how did Pietro get my number?" Kurt asks. 

Lance paces for a moment, tryng to figure it out. Then it comes to him. "Kitty has it on hers, right?" 

"Yes. Of course. We are friends and team mates," Kurt replies.

"She left her cell in my jeep after our last date. I brought it in and had it in my room. I meant to give it to her next time we went out. Knowing her, there was no password on it," Lance explains.

"No. She kept forgetting it. So...Pietro took my number and reprogrammed it into Todd's cell. But why?" Kurt asks the last question that comes to mind.

"That part is easy. Because you two hated each other. So if you were to pull a prank on someone by entering a number that you are sure is going to cause a scene, who better than their rival?" Lance answers without a thought. 

As this sinks in, Kurt can see how the whole even played out. Pietro changed the number without Todd knowing so when Todd was in trouble, he dialed the number he believed it would get him in contact with his friends to have them come to his rescue. Instead, he got Kurt. But before he could even realize who he had called, he was caught by those men. So in Todd's mind, he believes he called the Boardinghouse but it was ignored. 

"We...we need to tell Todd this," Kurt says out loud.

"No. Not we," Lance interrupts. "You. You know that right now, Todd won't listen to a word I say. But he will listen to you. You're the only one he does, right? So it's got to be you."

"But..." Kurt starts to argue though he isn't sure how he can. Lance is right. Todd does listen to him. But how is he going to explain this to Todd? Or worse, how is Todd going to take this? Will he accept all this? Or will this cause a divide between him and Todd? 

"No buts Nightcreeper. You want to help Todd, right? So he needs to know the truth. He needs to know that we didn't leave him out to dry. Just that Pietro was being a jerk as usual but we would have been there for him. He needs to know that if nothing else. We did not abandon him," Lance tells Kurt directly. He doesn't realize that he is revealing how much this has been bothering him in his tone which isn't in anger but in desperation. Todd is like their little brother and everyone has been missing him, even Wanda. The fact that Todd believes his family abandoned him, it hurt them all. "We don't expect him to come home. I don't expect him to come home by learning this. I...I only want to help him. But I can't. You can. And you X-geeks believe in the truth, right? So you have to tell him."

"Alright. I will tell him. Or try to. It's all I can promise," Kurt replies. 

"Well, whatever happens, wish you guys the best of luck, Forge wishes them. "If you want, I'll save this and you can bring him here to see it if he doesn't believe you."

"That might be a good idea Forge. Thanks for your help," Kurt thanks him. 

"Yeah, thanks man," Lance said. "For now, let's go home."

Kurt nods and follows Lance out, stopping to thank Forge again and promise to talk with him later. 

As they were getting the jeep, Lance speaks up. "Blu...Kurt, I really appreciate you being willing to help Todd out this whole time. You know there are some people who would have left him in the woods. Or have pushed him away after he healed up. I'm sorry to lay all of this on you."

"It's not a problem," Kurt replies. "I told you that before. Todd is...he's becoming my friend. And I am willing to do anything for my friends. So don't worry about it."

"You really are something. Hopefully Todd won't be an idiot and screw things up for a change," Lance replies. He ignores the confused look he is receiving from Kurt. Instead he starts up the jeep. 

As Kurt is on his way home, Todd is back in the corner, hugging a pillow to his chest. He stares at the ground, trying not to look at the shadows. He has the bedroom door wide opened and so is the bedroom window despite the cold draft coming in. It was all he could do not to feel trapped. But it didn't help much. The room was getting darker. He had thought about trying to get up and turn on the lights but his leg was in serious pain. While getting the pillow, he had stumbled and fallen. He didn't want to have that happen again. 

Besides, he is sure Kurt will be back soon. Kurt always checks in on him when he is either away for a bit or after a training session. So Kurt will check on him when he gets back. And when he does, he plans to ask Kurt to stay in his room for the night. He's not sure how he will word it exactly but he will ask one way or another. He needs Kurt to stay with him tonight. And he needs to talk to him about some things. Like what is going on in his head when he thinks of Kurt. 

He hears a familair rumbling. It's a soft, settle rumbling. A motor. Suddenly he knows what that sound it. It's them. They found him. He scrambles to get up, ignoring the pain in his leg. Making it to the window, he manages to close it but not without catching his fingers in it. He hisses in pain but doesn't slow down as he makes sure it's locked. Then he quickly turns, planning to do the same for the bedroom door. But he makes it only a step or two before falling again. 

He makes a small groan when he lands face down. But in his head, he can see the men entering the institute, coming up the stairs. He needs to stop them. To close and lock his door. If he does that, he will be safe. He needs to get to the door. So he tries to get up but he suffers a painful cramp that lands him back to the ground. Still, he has to get to the door. So he starts to crawl, his panic growing as he hears foot steps. They sound like they are getting closer and closer. 

Then he see's someone come to his doorway. He makes a pitiful cry and tries to curl up. He's too late. They are here. And soon, they begin hurting him and drag him out of here. To where, he doesn't know. He only knows he doesn't want to go there.

Kurt looks down at the sight before him. Todd is curling himself up as best he can in the middle of the floor, his hands coming up to shield his face. He can hear Todd make small, frightened whimpering sounds. He quickly moves to him, his hand slowly reaching out to him. 

"Todd? Todd, it's me. I'm back now. Take a look. It's only me. No one else. It's not them Todd," he tells the frightened mutant calmly. His hand lowers and takes a firm hold on one of Todd's wrist, carefully pulling it away from Todd's face so he can see it is him. His other hand quickly turns off the inducer then begins to stroke Todd's head. 

Todd doesn't resist Kurt's actions. In truth, the moment he heard Kurt start to speak he knew he was okay. That he is now safe. As long as Kurt is there, he will always be safe. Why he believes that, he's not sure but he does. Still, it takes Todd a bit before he can open his eyes and look at Kurt.

"Sorry dawg...I heard something like a motor and well..." Todd struggles to explain. He slowly tries to uncurl himself but he feels so exhausted. He's not even sure he can stand up at this point. 

"It's okay. I understand. What you heard was probably Lance's jeep," Kurt tells him. He is concerned with what he is seeing. Todd appears to look so pale with bag under his eyes. Eyes that are drooping even now. He knows Todd doesn't get as much sleep these days but he hasn't looked this bad before. "You haven't been sleeping again."

"Mmh," is Todd's only reply. His minor fright spell had drained him of the last of his energy. He is already falling asleep.

"Come on, you shouldn't sleep on the floor," Kurt comments quietly, slowly pulling Todd's sleepy body closer to himself.

Todd doesn't resist anything, mimicking some loose rag doll. Kurt lightly hugs Todd, noticing that his eyes are now closed. He thinks about his agreement with Lance. He had planned to tell Todd everything whe he returned. But now it's not possible. So he will have to wait to tel him. For now, Kurt needs to get Todd off of the floor and into bed. Something he does in the blink of an eye thanks to his mutant ability. Soon he is covering Todd's body with warm blankets and is about to leave when he hears Todd mumble something.

"Don't....need to...stay. Please."

"Todd?" Kurt whispers and not surprisingly he doesn't get any reply. With a small smile, he decides that he too is pretty tired from hunting around in the woods so he lays himself down next to Todd, watching the fellow mutant sleep before he too drifts off. His last thoughts are that tomorrow, tomorrow Todd will know everything. Hopefully that doesn't mean he will lose this, whatever it is.


End file.
